<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrating Night by Lord_Aragog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999647">Frustrating Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Aragog/pseuds/Lord_Aragog'>Lord_Aragog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, General fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Literature, Loudcest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Love, Romance, Sibling Incest, fan fiction, leni loud - Freeform, lincoln loud - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Aragog/pseuds/Lord_Aragog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Leni has complex feelings for her younger brother, this is evident, but she never went too far. Unfortunately after an act of affection her feelings became uncontrollable, generating an accidental night of frustrating feelings.</p><p>It was a dark, cold, rainy night outside, no other female soul was awake in that house ... Only Leni Loud.</p><p>She looked at her driver's license, "Leni Loud 17 years old", she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but panties, with nothing on top. Lori snored on the next bed. Leni looked at that driver's license as if it were a Valentine's Day gift.</p><p>Leni was the only older sister who never had a boyfriend.</p><p>She was too limited to understand the boys' romantic advances, but for the first time she was focusing on something other than dresses and fashion. She had focused on Lincoln, the brother with white hair, a beaming smile and a heart of gold since he helped her out of her license.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leni Loud &amp; Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrating Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Comments and recommendations are always welcome.)</p><p>(Alternative universe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— — — — — — — —</p><p>Oneshot: Frustrating Night.</p><p>It was a dark, cold, rainy night outside, no other female soul was awake in that house ... Only Leni Loud.</p><p>She looked at her driver's license, "Leni Loud 17 years old", she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but panties, with nothing on top. Lori snored on the next bed. Leni looked at that driver's license as if it were a Valentine's Day gift.</p><p>Leni was the only older sister who never had a boyfriend.</p><p>She was too limited to understand the boys' romantic advances, but for the first time she was focusing on something other than dresses and fashion. She had focused on Lincoln, the brother with white hair, a beaming smile and a heart of gold since he helped her out of her license.</p><p>Leni had "borrowed" a shirt from him, she hid under the covers to smell him at night. Leni remembered that when she was a child she was the one who played the most and slept with Lincoln. She was like a "mom" to him, unfortunately their relationship has been reversed over time. In the end he was the "father" taking her out of trouble and taking care of her.</p><p>The young woman had no sexual thoughts towards him, she did not understand much of his body due to his limitations, but she certainly had romantic feelings. Only that all changed last Thursday.</p><p>Leni drove to Lincoln school to surprise he and take him home, but when she arrived she saw Ronnie Anne and her little brother kissing lewdly on the bench in front of the school square.</p><p>She felt her heart sink, she was so jealous. She was irritated without knowing why. She always imagined Lincoln as her knight in shining armor and not her prince charming. She never cared about sharing Lincoln with her sisters, but it seems that sharing him with a woman bothered her a lot.</p><p>She left the place driving with speed, crying in her older sister's car, smearing her makeup and feeling her heart ache even without knowing why. She wanted to yell at Ronnie Anne and did not understand why she wanted to do this. However after a serious and mature conversation with Lori, Leni decided to walk away.</p><p>It was almost a week and a half without talking to Lincoln, though it was eating away at her.</p><p>Tired of thinking about it Leni gets up and walks to the bathroom the young woman rambled on in thoughts, she used the bathroom and heard a noise coming from downstairs, so she went down the stairs, when she reached the bottom floor she saw her brother eating a sandwich with jam and drinking milk. He looked at her and blushed enormously, it was unusual for a sister to come down half naked. Only Lori had bigger breasts than hers.</p><p>— "L ... Leni ..." — Lincoln blushed and covered his eyes in a cute way for her. He had just seen his older sister's breasts.</p><p>The young man was still only twelve, he would soon be thirteen. He was very red.</p><p>Leni felt her mouth dry and words failed her, on the one hand she was ashamed, but on the other she was pleased to see him looking.</p><p>— "V ... You can look at me, Lincoln ..." — Leni said blushingly.</p><p>— "But ... But you are a girl ..." — He said, still covering his eyes, his cheeks considerably red.</p><p>— "And you haven't been talking to me lately ... Dad said that when a woman stops talking to you, it's because she is angry. I don't want to piss you off any more." — He said even more embarrassed</p><p>Here it made Leni's heart break. Without thinking she went to him and hugged him tightly. Lincoln first felt the body of a naked mature woman. He hugged him for a few seconds, the sweet scent of the perfume on the girl's bust was pleasant and his scent of shampoo pleased Leni.</p><p>They pulled away from the hug and she saw him flushed. That was wrong and she knew ... But she wanted his first experience, even if innocent, to be with her.</p><p>—"I am your closest sister Lincoln, you can look at me ... and touch too …" — She said kneeling beside the chair, looking at him.</p><p>Lincoln looked nervous, she then approached, his lips were close, almost touching, but Leni kissed the corner of his cheek almost on the lips.</p><p>—" Leni ... I'm feeling kind of hot..." — He was too young and unlike other boys at school he never went looking for "adult" stuff. He then continued. —"But it feels good on that cold night... I was cold so I had warm milk... But now I am... Hot..."</p><p>Leni smiled slightly, feeling the same.</p><p>— "Do you want to sleep with me?" — She said gently, without any drop of double meaning, what seems perverse is not always perverse.</p><p>— "Like when we were younger…" — She said with total innocence.</p><p>Lincoln agreed even though a little nervous, he already had an idea of the things that differentiated "daddy and mommy" and even more, he knew that these things should not be done with the sisters. He didn't understand why, but he once told his mother that he was going to marry Luan and the mother explained to him about these things.</p><p>Before they could realize they were both in the room of Lincoln. He only in his sleep shorts and she only in her underwear. Lying on the bed almost embraced. Lincoln had a thousand thoughts an hour. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't natural.</p><p>—"L ... Leni ... I ... I don't think that should happen …" — He said blushing.</p><p>Leni was more flushed than he was, even older she was likely to be more innocent than the boy.</p><p>—"I also feel strange…" — Leni felt his hot breath and gently felt her breasts start to hurt, but an attractive pain. Then she said. - But it feels good. -She said getting a little closer to him, Lincoln had never seen adult things and so he was too young for his body to react to that, Leni was intellectually childish, but physically he was already an adult, he felt something sticky between his legs. She decided not to say anything so as not to spoil the moment.</p><p>Lincoln felt the nipples of her breasts stiffen a little and the tight hug seemed uncomfortable to her.</p><p>—"And ... does it hurt?" — He said looking at that promising bust. She calmly denied it. Lincoln then saw that she was uncomfortable. Lincoln then tried to resist touching them, but a child's curiosity coupled with youth euphoria made him touch. Leni felt something very good. Leni had never masturbated, unlike Luna who did it every day and Lori who had sex with Bobby.</p><p>Leni started breathing hard, she really didn't want him to stop, when she felt like something was going to come out of her breasts, but nothing had left, Lincoln remembered when he was a child with his mother and gently sucked his sister's right breast. Leni squirmed about it, she felt her body heat up, she was loving it, but she knew he had to stop.</p><p>—"Stop... Please... This is really nice Lincoln... But... I don't think Mom and Dad wouldn't like that." — He stopped when she said that. He agreed. That seemed wrong.</p><p>— "Leni... I think I like you... In a different way from Lori, Luna and other people... I don't understand... But I feel something that is better than when I'm with Ronnie Anne..." — He said confused about that. Then he asked. — "I'm normal?"</p><p>That question was like a club hitting her stomach. Leni felt sick.</p><p>— "You're normal Lincoln... You're a boy... You and I never had the "aversion" that Lisa says is common for relatives to have for each other... I... I also wish I could... You know... Kissing you like Ronnie Anne did..." — The older girl felt guilty.</p><p>The two were quiet for a second while still holding each other, both knew that their bodies were wanting something more, but both knew it wasn't going to happen. But they were both rubbing their bodies together, the feeling of warmth was unique. There was a disguised desire in innocence.</p><p>Leni then said before it was too late.</p><p>—"I think I should go back to my room... We shouldn't be telling Mom and Dad this... I..." —She then almost screamed when he touched her "downstairs"… Lincoln didn't have a nail to hurt her, she felt herself dripping.</p><p>—"Sorry, Leni... I just felt it felt right..." — He said blushing like a radish, but without stopping.</p><p>-Humm ... Alright... Ah... It is... W... Well..." —She was losing herself. It was not like what Lori said to her, even less than Luna said. It was different, it was respectful... It was tasty... Of course it wouldn't be enough for a climax, but she enjoyed every second until she regained consciousness.</p><p>When Lincoln walked away she felt empty, but he also felt bad. He had tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Leni... I don't understand... I'm enjoying and hating it at the same time..." He said crying.</p><p>"Me too Lincy... Me too... Let's stop..." She was going to walk away when he touched her cheek and gave a peck, nothing much, nothing less, but that caused a hurricane in their stomach.</p><p>It was wrong, it was sick, it was sinful and it was delicious... They needed more, but Leni pushed herself out of bed when she saw that Lincoln was for the first time tighter than he should be... She also knew she couldn't take it.</p><p>—"I... I have to go... Good night Lincy..." —She ran away crying for stop the act.</p><p>—"Good night... Leni..." — He said just crying feeling rejected.</p><p>Leni arrived in the bedroom and covered herself crying on the pillow. She shouted at the thought "I love you!" and somewhere in her heart she heard it coming from the next room... She went to sleep feeling dirty and sick...</p><p>The next morning they said nothing...</p><p>In the other also nothing else...</p><p>They never brought it up again...</p><p>They never felt it again...</p><p>And they were corroded by abstinence...</p><p>That was the first night of frustrated desires...</p><p>But it certainly wouldn't be the last...</p><p>End.</p><p>— — — — — — — —</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Thank you so much for reading. Comments and recommendations are always welcome.)</p><p>(I am not American, English is not my native language, but I did the best I could. Please be kind. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>